Ann'lyse De'von
Ann'lyse De'von is a human barbarian and a member of the Rowdypuffs. She is currently played by Christos. Description Appearance Ann'lyse is an older woman, with grey short hair wearing the tattered under garments of her husbands armour, a blue apparel outlined by gilded gold streaks, withered and slightly burnt though. Attached to the side of her hip side is her daughter's favourite toy, a burnt teddy bear. She is muscular in her arms from years of being a black smith. Her legs have only recently developed from her travelling. Her eye brow is tattered. Strapped to her back are two longswords. Personality While not the smartest person around, Ann has enough wits about her to keep herself out of trouble. Out of battle, she is amiable and kind, especially to young children, who reawaken a motherly sense of care inside her. This motherly sense of devotion often leads her to shielding young children with her own body, with whom she has no previous history or any affiliation with. She is incredibly determined, having spent the last two years on the hunt. This determination is what drives her and is the fuel of her cold rage. On the battlefield, she goes near blind with rage, acting as something akin to a berserker. Biography Background Ann'lyse has been on the move for the past two years, in search for something that was taken from her. She is relentless in her pursuit and nothing will stop her, from either finding retribution or wrecking horrible vengeance. Chapter 1 - The Founding Session #1 - Humble Beginnings Ann'lyse starts the campaign as a guard hired to protect the trade caravan of the dragonborn merchant, Malias Fyrel. She arrived at the town of Aealiath, looking for information and met Malias at a tavern. He hired her as a guard and they've been travelling together for around a month before the arrival at Humil. One month later, the caravan of Malias Fyrel arrive at the small farming town of Humil. Malias thanks her for a job well done and gives her the second half of her payment. Afterwards, Ann makes her to the local tavern, the Lucky Few, ''after being advised by Malias. She makes her way to the Lucky Few and rests and recuperates at the tavern. As she orders a drink, she converses with the owner/bartender, Darry and asks him for information. Afterwards, she finds a quiet place in the tavern to rest. She isn't able to rest for long before a bloodied soldier stumbles into the tavern, imploring its inhabitants to help protect the town. She watches as another person in the bar heals the injured soldier. She exits the tavern with the rest of the people and fights in the skirmish at Humil, where she slaughters two multi-racial abominations. In this first fight, she meets six other people: * '''Aamon', a young hooded child. * Talucia, a mysterious stranger. * Ambrose, a exotic fighter. * Eve and Marutavik, a human and Yuan Ti duo. * Mysora, the cook from the Lucky Few. Afterwards, she and the group speak to Captain Lasander, who hires them to search for the missing civilians who were kidnapped in the chaos of the battle. In agreeing to search for the missing civilians, the adventuring group known as the Lucky Few ''is born. Their tale starts here. 'Session #2 - Rescue Operation GO!' Ann'lyse and the group, after agreeing to search for the missing civilians, enters the nearby forest to search for the missing people. The group encounters an odd figure called Dawning who manages to dismantle a well placed illusion covering a hidden base. The group enter the base and find a room with only a medical bed and medical instruments on a table next to it. Ann's mind thinks of the worst possible outcome and she is grief-ridden for a few seconds but is comforted by Aamon, who senses her anguish. The group notice a newly revealed door and decide to investigate the room. The group find that every time they clear a room of its trap, it reveals a new room. After braving these rooms, the group find and travel through an airlift that reveals itself after they had braved through all the hidden rooms. They take the lift to a higher level and is present when the inhabitants of the Hidden Base confront the group. The group question the inhabitants but these mysterious people deny any of the questions and the talks break down into a fight. The group prevail and they successfully locate, rescue and escort the missing civilians back to Humil. Afterwards, the group are given the second half of their pay and are asked by Captain Lasander to travel to Castle Caelos and bring back reinforcements to secure Humil. Agreeing to this request, the group set out for Castle Caelos. 'Session #3 - On the Road' Setting out for Castle Caelos, Ann and the group travel in the cover of night to reach Castle Caelos as soon as possible. The group take a rest and during dinner, Ann talks to Soldier Collins about Caelum. Afterwards the group travel to Castle Caelos and reach it after two days. The Group inform the Commodore of the Skirmish at Humil. Following this meeting, the group are given rooms to rest while the Commodore raises 100 riders to travel to Humil. While the group rest, Ann experiences a vivid dream. Ann’lyse finds herself in a burnt out house and she can hear the booms of a hammer hitting an anvil and she can sparks form in front of her. Her vision goes dark and she hears a message in the back of her mind. “''Ann. Temper your rage or it will prove to be your undoing. You will be needed in the coming conflict.” Afterwards the group travels back to Humil, where the two forces converge. The Group meet with the Commodore and the Captain where they are paid for their quest. Before the Commodore can brief them on a new quest, abominations attack the camp. The group go outside and engage a trio of abominations. During the fight, Ann manages to kill one of the abominations. Afterwards, the group rest at the Lucky Few. In the morning, Ann talks to the Commodore and implores her to persuade the rest of the group to accept the mission. When the rest of the group arrives, they accept the request from the Commodore and travel to Caelum. It is there that the first meeting of the Lucky Few and the Princeps Korvus Castus occurs, in the estate of House Castus. Chapter 2 - Caelum [[Welcome to Caelum|'Session #4 - Welcome to Caelum']] The group left Castle Caelos with a plethora of supplies and a cart to transport them. Using her previous employment as a blacksmith, Ann disguised herself as a blacksmith whilst the rest of the group disguised themselves as merchants. During the travel, Ann was haunted by a vision of a burning house and the voice of a child calling out for her. She would be further bombarded with more vague visions with incoherent speech that confused and worried her. After three days of travel on the road, the group reached God's scar, a canyon located in the Outer Territories. As they travelled through God's scar, they were accosted by a group of bandits who tried to rob them. Despite the appearance of a juvenile tyrannosaurus, the bandits and the t-rex were quickly dispatched. Ann looted the leader of the bandits and found a photo of a smiling man, captioned with the name Dirk. Afterwards the group continued travelling and soon found themselves out of God's Scar and back on the main road. After four more days of travel, the group reached a crossroads where they encountered a group of merchants. The leader introduced himself as a merchant and paid the group to act as guards. For the rest of the day, the group escorted the merchants until they split ways sundown. The group took refuge at a nearby grove. During this time, Ann taught Aamon how to make a tent and how to camp outdoors. As the group slept, bandits encircled their campsite and attacked. The group made corpses of the bandits whilst Ann chased down a lone surviving bandit. The bandit was revealed to be the leader of merchants the group met earlier. Ann and Aamon tortured him for information, with Ann slicing off his right hand in the process. Getting no information out of him, Ann prepared to kill him but was unable to when the bandit started shimmering in appearance before disappearing. The group continue their way through the Outer Territories and eventually reach Castle Asurial, the gate fortress that leads into the Inner Territories. The group meet Commodore Balef and after presenting the mission scroll, they are let into the Inner Territories. After two weeks of travel on the road, the group finally reach Caelum. For Ann it is a moment of nostalgia as she had not been in Caelum for years. As the group travelled to the Law courts to gain an audience with the leader of the Caelish, Princeps Korvus Castus, Ann visited her old workplace, the Claymore Sisterhood and happily reunited with her old friends there. She was gifted a magical claymore by the Sisterhood just before she and the group continued their way to the Law Courts,where the Rowdypuffs met the Princeps Korvus Castus for the first time. After informing the Princeps of the situation, the Rowdypuffs were dismissed but told to comeback the next day. Afterwards, the group travelled to Ann's mother Gabriella's estate, where mother and daughter were tearfully reunited. In the morning, after staying the night, the group travelled met up with the Princeps and were given a mission to investigate the Town of Peperit which had gone dark. The group agreed and were escorted into the mountains and made their way into the caves of Mt. Tirith. Session #5 - Tirith Caves Ann and the group venture into the caves where it is pitch dark and so the group are forced to rely either their natural dark vision or use a torch. As they walk through the hallway leading to Peperit Town, they find the hallways to be painted with blood but no body parts to go with. After an hour of walking, the group eventually reach the town of Peperit, finding the town to be derelict, with the walls barely standing and the gate in shambles. As the group enter the town, they found it to be faring little better than the walls and gate, with some buildings on fire and some barely standing. The group found no signs of life, with only the bloodstains on the ground and in the buildings to denote that anyone ever lived in Peperit. The group inspect the Town Hall and break down the doors after they found it was barricaded from the inside. As they go inside, they encounter one survivor who is feral in both appearance and demeanour. This survivor attacks the group rabidly but is put down quickly in turn. After the attack, the group hear screams outside and re-barricade the doors and hide in the Hall. After hiding long enough for whatever is outside to leave, the group leave the hall and inspect the outside. As they leave however, rabid humans and gnomes come charging down the street and attack the group. The group kill their attackers but there is no rest as immediately afterwards, the bodies of the fallen float in the air and start coalescing together to create one giant blob of meat. The group engage it in combat but nearly half the group are consumed by it and were nearly consumed by it in the process. The captured group members were able to narrowly escape the blob's clutches and together, the group decided retreating was the best option, as the blob overwhelming the group and they could also hear more screaming and running coming down from the direction of Town Hall. The group retreat back to Caelum and exit outside in the mountain entrance. Awaiting them there was the Caelum Angelus led by Marius. The group had little time to explain as a horde of rabid people were right behind them. The angels take hold of their thunder cannons and quickly group up in a firing line and fire upon the rabid people. The firing lasts for a full minute before the mountain is silent. The group take the time to catch their breath and are escorted down the mountain by Marius. When they arrive back at Caelum, they are informed by Marius that they will be debriefed at the Law District tomorrow. The group head back to the De'von estate and spend the night there. Session #6 - The Veil Falls After surviving the Fall of Peperit, the group wearily walked back to Caelum. Ann, Aamon, Eve, Mysora and Marutavik decided to rest at the De'von estate while Ambrose went outside the walls of Caelum to make camp for the night whilst Talucia spent the night by himself. After a much needed rest, the group reconvene in the morning and have breakfast. As breakfast is occurring, Ann shares some tense words with her mother regarding the fate of Ann's father. Afterwards the group travelled to the Law Court and were debriefed there by the Princeps who paid them for their work and promptly gave them a new mission. The group were ordered to travel to the Veil of Aeagle to meet a contact there. The group left immediately and eventually got there at 9:00 PM. They made camp on top of the cliffs which was hidden by the nearby forest. The group waited until midnight for the contact. At midnight, a person heavily cloaked inquired if the group was the Rowdypuffs. After getting confirmation, the trees behind the cloaked figure exploded with gun fire as unknown figures fired upon the group. Rushing from the cover of the trees are heavily armored soldiers who engage the Rowdypuffs in combat. Ann engages one soldier in a fight but is surprised by the appearance of a demigryph which pounces on her. She is nearly mauled before she is able to force the creature off her. She is forced to fight both soldier and creature but holds her own well. She manages to kill the soldier but is unable to kill the demigryph as it instead pounces on Aamon. She is unable to stop it from mauling him to death. She explodes with anger but it quickly recedes as Aamon explodes with dusty dark energy and is revived. Aamon is able to kill the rest of the hostiles. Afterwards the group interrogate a lone surviving soldier for a while and are able to determine that these soldiers were sent by Caelum but that they were also brainwashed. Before they can interrogate the soldier further, a dart hits the soldier in the neck. The soldier begins to rapidly mutate before exploding. The group are able to survive the explosion but are confronted by Dawning who teleports them to an unknown room. There the group are informed by Dawning that they are now involved in an celestial war between the Gods and Devils against a previously unknown species called the Etoi. The group are given a decision. They can either work with the Godly alliance or fight the Etoi on their own. The group reluctantly aligned themselves with the Alliance and pondered their fate in the wars to come. Session #7 - Traitor! After the revelations, the Rowdypuffs were debriefed by Dawning. They were informed that there was a traitor in Caelum, one working with the Etoi and that they were the ones to sent the assassins after the group. The group were then transported back to the Veil Cliffs and told that they would meet Dawning there and that he would be in disguise. The group went back to sleep and woke up at 9:00 AM. The group left the Veil, with Talucia stating he would meet the group back at Caelum. They travelled back to Caelum, arriving at a crossroads at a cliff overlooking the Plains of Caelum. The group were about to continue their trip down the cliffs but a gunshot impacting the road in front of them. The source came from a person standing on top of the cliff-head overlooking the group's position. This person is revealed to be Dirk, with a new leg and arm to replace the ones lost at the hands of the Rowdypuffs. He greets the group before signalling hidden mercenaries to fire on the group position. Mercenaries with muskets fire on the group, with two cannons also firing on the group's position. The group engage the mercenaries and swiftly eliminate most of them with the exception of one musketeer who the group interrogate afterwards. The musketeer reveals no useful information and so Ann kills him. Afterwards, the group travel down the cliffs and reach the bottom, arriving at the Plains of Caelum. Before they can continue their journey, they are ambushed by a squad of abominations. A brutal but quick fight occurs. The abominations are put down but before the group can rest, they are surrounded by dozens upon dozens of bandits on horseback that appear as if conjured from thin air. Towering above the bandits is an ape-like abomination. Saddled casually on top of the abomination is Dirk, who gloats on having the group surrounded and urges them to surrender in exchange for a quick death. Before he can make good on his threat, a Caelish patrol charge in and slaughter the bandits. Dirk escapes in the ensuing chaos. Afterwards, the group are escorted back to Caelum and from there are told to meet the Princeps at the Council Meeting. The group wait ten minutes until the Princeps and Marius Arlington finally arrive with three soldiers. Korvus expresses surprise that the group arrived back so quickly, to which the group replies that the supposed contact tried to assassinate them. Ann and Mysora then interrogate Korvus and Marius by telling them that the assassins were Caelum Angels and that because Marius was the leader, he would know. Marius gets flustered as they poke holes in Marius explanations. Angered at the group's accusations, Marius orders the soldiers to arrest the group. One of the soldiers however disobeys orders and aims their gun at Marius. This rogue soldier is revealed to be Dawning, who knocks out the other two soldiers. Dawning is about to interrogate Marius when Marius charges a spell and banishes Dawning. He then puts the group into stasis and murders Korvus with Ann's swords. Marius falls unconscious just as Caelish soldiers arrive in the room led by Lariel. Lariel charges the group in a rage but Dawning reappears at the last moment and teleports the group back to the unknown room, where they pondered their next move as it sunk in that they were now the most wanted people in the Caelish Princepality. Relationships FAMILY Gabriella De'von Gabriella is Ann's mother who currently lives quietly in the Residential District of Caelum. She and Ann share a close and affectionate relationship. ALLIES Aamon Aamon and Ann share a close relationship. From the onset of their relationship, Ann has been protective of him, shielding him with her own body when the gate of Humil was shattered by the abominations. Aamon has responded positively to Ann as well, comforting her when she was distressed in the Hidden Base. Currently the two have a mentor-mentee relationship as Ann often spends time with Aamon and teaches him numerous things like how to read or how to camp outdoors. ENEMIES The Pale Ork The Pale Ork and Ann'lyse share an incredibly hostile relationship due to a past event that had occured two years before the start of the campaign in 341 AFT. The two have encountered each other twice so far. Once was in Aestavale in 341 AFT and the second encounter was during the Skirmish at Humil, where the Pale Ork was leading a raid on the Caelish village of Humil. Ann engaged the ork in battle but was unable to apprehend the ork, as the Pale Ork's soldiers had opened fire on Ann, forcing her to defend herself whilst allowing the Pale Ork to make a quick getaway into the nearby forests. The two have yet to encounter each other since then. Dawning Ann is aggressive towards Dawning and is incredibly distrustful of him.